Goddess Sailor Moon
by Serenestorm
Summary: Two dark forces come to Crystal Tokyo in search of the ultimate vesicle of dark power, the Dark Messiah. Ironically the one they search for is very close to the royal family. Will Chibi-Usa and her senshi be able to stop them? R and R please.
1. Author's Note (Please Read)

Author's notes

Author's notes 

1.This is the sequel to Sailor Moon Bridges.You should read bridges first though you still should be able to follow without it.There will be many references to Bridges though, so it wouldn't hurt if you read it.

2.This story is about Chibi-Usagi's sailor scouts.The original senshi will appear in this fic but it will not be focused on them.

3.The main characters are Shinsei, Selene, Elios, and Usa (Chibi-Usa). These characters will be my main focus so you will read more about them than the other neo-senshi, though the others will be very much involved with the fic.

4.Many people wonder what inspires an author to write a fanfic.So many factors inspired me to write this fic such as the book by Christopher Pike called the Last Vampire, the movies 'Bless the Child', 'Child of Darkness, Child of Light', and 'Romeo and Juliet'.Though this story will be nothing like these movies and books, the characters in this story were inspired by the characters in said movie/book.The fanfic 'Sailor Moon Neo' by Jamiez also inspired me.It was the first Neo Sailor story I had read and it is great.I recommend this fic to everyone.My fic will be nothing like Jamiez's though, I don't believe in plagiarism.And of course, the anime Sailor Moon takes all the credit for this fic.

5.A list of the neo senshi and their parents are below.Lists of the villains (as of now) are also included.

Characters:

Princess's/Prince's and Parents:

Royal Family:

Chiba Usagi 

Meaning: Rabbit of the Earth

Title: Neo-Queen Serenity (announced as Her Supreme Highness Neo-Queen Serenity)

Former Status: Sailor Moon

Status: High Queen of Sol and Guardian of the Silver Crystal

Chiba Mamoru

Meaning: Protector of the Earth

Title: Neo-King Edymion (announced as His Supreme Highness King Edymion)

Former Status: Prince Edymion and Tuxedo Kamen

Status: High King of Sol and the Guardian of the Golden Crystal

Chiba Seion Usagi

Meaning: Serene Rabbit of the Earth

Nick Name: Usa

Title: Neo-Supreme Princess Serenity

Status: Angel Sailor Moon

Age: 1500 or 15

Chiba Shinsei Mamoru

Meaning: Sacred Protector of the Earth

Nick Name: Shin (which means Faith)

Title: Neo-Supreme Prince Edymion

Status: Guardian Earth

Age: 1800 (18)

Morzino Ami

Meaning: Beautiful Friend of the Water

Title: Neo-Queen Mercury

Former Status: Sailor Mercury

Status: Royal Ambassador of Wisdom and Strategy 

Husband: Greg 

Morzino Tsunami

Meaning: Tidal Wave of the Water

Nickname: Sunami

Title: Neo-Princess Lady Mercury

Status: Sapphire Sailor Mercury

Age: 2100 (21)

Hino Rei

Meaning: Spirit of the Flame

Title: Neo-Queen Mars

Former Status: Sailor Mars

Status: Royal Ambassador of Spiritual Counseling

Husband: Chad

Hino Selene

Meaning: roughly translated as Serenity of the Flame.

Selene was named for Usagi, whose true essence is that of the deity Selene (Selene is the Greek goddess of the moon).

Title: Neo-Princess Lady Mars

Status: Ruby Sailor Mars

Age: 2100 (21)

Hino Reikon

Meaning: Soul of the Flame

Nick Name: Chibi-Rei of just Rei

Title: Second Prince Lord Aries

Age: 100 (1)

Kino Makoto

Meaning: Sincerity of the Forest

Title: Neo-Queen Jupiter

Former Status: Sailor Jupiter

Status: Royal Ambassador of Warfare

Husband: Ken

Kino Hanako

Meaning: Flower Child of the Forest

Title: Neo-Princess Lady Jupiter

Status: Emerald Sailor Jupiter

Age: 2200 (22)

Kino Meian

Meaning: Light/Darkness of the Forest

Title: Second Princess Lady Jupiter

Age: 400 (4)

Aino Minako

Meaning: Little Child of Love

Title: Neo-Queen Venus

Former Status: Sailor Venus

Status: Royal Ambassador of Peace

Husband: Chris

Aino Sakura

Meaning: Cherry Blossom of Love

Title: Neo-Princess Lady Venus

Status: Topaz Sailor Venus

Age: 1800 (18)

Aino Tenshi

Meaning: Angel of Love

Title: Prince Lord Eros (Eros is the male Greek counterpart of Venus or Aphrodite) 

Status: Guardian Pluto

Age: 1800 (18)

Ten'oh Haruka

Meaning: Sky God of the Heavens 

Title: Neo-Queen Uranus

Former Status: Sailor Uranus

Status: Royal Ambassador of Defense

Mei'oh Michiru

Meaning: Sea God of the Sea

Title: Neo-Queen Neptune

Former Status: Sailor Neptune

Status: Royal Ambassador of Interplanetary Affairs

Mei'oh Kaze

Meaning: Sky of the Sea

Title: Prince Poseidon

Status: Guardian Neptune

Age: 2100 (21)

Ten'oh Yogen

Meaning: Promise of the Heavens

Title: Prince Uranus

Status: Guardian Uranus

Age: 1700 (17)

Tomoe Hotaru

Meaning: Firefly sprouting from the Earth

Title: Princess Saturn

Status: Imperial Sailor Saturn

Age: 2500 (25)

Elios

Elias: Aizou Mikomi

Meaning: Cherished Hope

Title: Guardian Elios

Status: Protector of Elysian

Age: (Unknown)

Villains:

Tau Ceita

Lady Shiseito 

Meaning: Death Star

Title: Spirit of the Death Star

Age: unknown

Lord Myoujou 

Meaning: Lucifer

Title: Lord of Tau Ceita

Age: Unknown

Kurai Tsuki (Dark Moon)

Prince Diamond

Title: High Prince of Kurai Tsuki 

Age: 2400 (24)

Status: Yielder of the Dark Crystal

Prince Sapphire

Title: Second Prince of Kurai Tsuki

Age: 1700 (17)

Status: Protector of the Dark Crystal

Emerald

Title: First General of Kurai Tsuki

Age: 2500 (25)

Status: Protector of The High Prince 

Rubius 

Title: General of Kurai Tsuki

Age: 2300 (23)

Status: Protector of the High Prince

The Wise Man

Title: High Prophet of Kurai Tsuki

Age: Unknown

Status: Advisor to the High Prince

The Dark Savior

Age: Unknown

Status: Bringer of Darkness

Farther notes:

·First of all, Seion is Usa's first name. I gave her a first name to draw a correlation between her and Shin, whose middle name is Mamoru.Usa is called by her middle name while Shin is called by his first, and both have the Japanese word for life (sei) in their names.So Shin's name can also be translated as Life Faith of the Earth (Odd huh and as you will soon see, ironic also).

·Tau Ceito and Kurai Tsuki are looking for a being called the Dark Savior.The Wise Man wants his power Lord Myoujou wants a lot more.The weird sisters are not a part of Kurai Tsuki because they were cleansed therefore their path in the future has changed.

·Just encase you are planning on reading Sailor Moon Bridges, I'm revising it so the ending is not out yet but you could still read the first few chapter's that are out.


	2. Prologue: Vision of Darkness

Angel Sailor Moon

Goddess Sailor Moon

Sequel to Sailor Moon Bridges

Serenestorm

This is the sequel to Bridges.You can probably get by without reading bridges and still be able to understand this fic, but I would suggest you read Bridges first because I will refer to certain events that transpired in the fic.

Standard Disclaimer:Sailor Moon will never, ever, ever belong to me.

Prologue: Vision of Darkness

** **

_Darkness engulfed her swallowing her up deep into the abyss.She called out, cried out but no one seemed to hear her or to even care about her screams.She felt so scared, so alone, in this room covered in shadows, blinding her of its contents.She searched frantically around her, her hands spread out about her, feeling her way across the dark and seemingly empty room.She knew there was someone she must find.That was why she was there, even though she couldn't remember just how she came to this place or how she even knew the reason for her being there, she just knew what she had to do, not the why's and the how's.She continued her search not knowing exactly where she was going, but hey she didn't know where she was in the first place, so the thought of getting lost didn't even bother her, she was already lost.The person that she looked for though was even more lost than herself, much more lost._

_"Can anyone hear me?"She called_

_"Is anyone here?"_

_Nothing answered her, though she did feel a presence in the room now.So suddenly whoever or whatever had come, for she had not sensed anyone before now._

_"I'm here to help".She said relaying her message to the presence lost in the darkness of the room._

_"Please, I'm here to help you.Tell me where you are".She more so demanded than requested.She was tired of this game, of searching for this mystery person who obviously didn't want to be found, but she couldn't leave the retched place without the one she was sent there for._

_She again tried to recall the reason for her finding the person, but no answer came to mind._

_She sighed frustrated._

_"I know someone is in here.Answer me now".She said feeling irritated and somewhat angry with her reluctant rescuee.She could not take this darkness anymore.She knew she would have to leave soon.She seemed to weaken at each passing moment as if the darkness sucked up the light of her energy._

_She felt around going toward the presence she felt.She was surprised that throughout the inspection of the room, she hadn't felt or ran into any furniture.The room was completely empty save her and the mystery person._

_Suddenly she felt arms wrap around her small waist from behind her.She knew it was who she had sensed for no one else was in the room.She tried to turn around and break free of her capturer, but the person's arms were like a steel trap, she could barely move a muscle._

_"What do you want, Mikage"?A deep masculine voice whispered in her ear, his breath tickling and teasing her earlobe.He pressed her body firmly against his own, totally cutting off any chance of escaping his iron grip. _

_"I- I came to save you."She answered shaking from the feeling he was arising within her just from being in his arms.She felt scared sure because the man, which was who she was supposed to save, was physically much stronger than her, but she also began to feel somewhat aroused from his proximity.She breathed in deeply trying to shake those thoughts from her mind._

_"Came to save me"? The man said softly.She could almost feel him smiling at that statement.His grip loosened slightly._

_She breathed a sigh of relief as she felt his muscular body relax, but relief was given too early for a second after he relaxed, he tensed again and spun her around quickly to face him._

_Her vision swam from the quick movement.When her head cleared, she noticed a pair of hypnotic blue/black eyes staring into her steel blue ones.She felt she would drown in the storm that took place in the depths of his eyes piercing her with their intensity.Their faces were merely inches apart and he looked at her as a lover about to steel a kiss._

_She realized that she knew his face; the familiarity of him shocked her.She had not expected him._

_"Let me save you.Let me save you from the darkness".She begged looking into those eyes that were now pitch black, the little blueness that they held fled.His cobalt hair fell into his eyes and she longed to reach up and brush back the silken strands as she had many times in the past._

_He stared at her intently, his face the picture of concentration as he seemingly contemplated her request._

_His face suddenly contorted, a scowl gracing his sensual lips._

_"My poor Mikage, don't you know"?He said softly, coldly gripping her waist even tighter pushing her onto him almost erotically._

_"I can't be saved.I am of the darkness now."He said laughing not merrily but mercilessly._

_ _

Selene sat up suddenly shaking off the effects of her dream, or vision.Her long black hair hung like a shawl around her.She had been having the same dream for almost a year now but it had never ended that way.Usually he agreed to allow her to help him, to save him, but this time it was different.Selene knew that her worst fears had come true.The Dark Messiah has been chosen and it was who she had suspected it to be.

"Shin".She whispered pulling her satin sheets to her chest as she remembered how he had held her in her dream.

"Shin, Lord Edymion, I will stop you.If I can't save you then you must die".Selene declared crystalline tears spilling down her cheeks.She would protect her princess at all cost even if it meant killing her prince, even if it meant killing her love.

**So what do you think?Read and Review.Sailor Moon Bridges was my first fanfic ever and I wasn't really pleased at how it turned out.This one will be much better and it's focused on the characters introduced in Bridges.You might want to read Bridges before you get into this one.It's not a bad fic, but I am a little biased on the issue, it's just that I wanted to take it so much farther than I did, that's why I've decided to revise it.Anyway the next chapter will be out soon.**

**BTW: Mikage means Beautiful Shadow.Its kind of a term of endearment since Selene's nickname is Shadow.**


End file.
